


Two Dads

by KittyHowell



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHowell/pseuds/KittyHowell
Summary: People keep mistaking Steve as Grace and Charlie’s father, except they don’t. Because he kind of is.





	Two Dads

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many McDanno stories in progress. I was not planning on finishing this one today but here it is. It is unedited and all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me what you thought, CC is always welcome.

**Two Dads**   


Steve hears a noise that wakes him up instantly. He sits up quickly, closes his eyes and tries to breath in slowly. Years of military service, SEALS, and now 5-0 has made him paranoid. The house is getting old and sometimes it makes noises. When he hears another sound, one that strangely resembles giggles, he shoots up out of bed and grabs his gun.    
  
He silently makes his way downstairs, his gun pointed. That’s when he sees her. Blonde, no more than fifteen, and dressed like a fairy. A second ticks by and then he sees Grace. Quickly, he shoves the gun in the waistband of the back of his sweatpants and clears his throat.    
  
He’s not sure what he was expecting, but Grace doesn’t look concerned when she turns around and sees him there. “Hi, Uncle Steve,” she says softly, before turning back to her friend and handing her a glass of water. “Nicole, sit down and drink this.”    
  
“Grace, what’s going on?”    
  
Grace makes sure Nicole is seated at the table before turning back and walking closer to him. He can tell by the big breath she takes that it’s going to be a long story. “We were at Melissa’s Halloween sleepover party and her older brother is suppose to be supervising but he invited his friends and they spiked the punch! I realized it smelt funny so I didn’t have any but Nicole did and she’s drunk. One of the older boys was talking to her and I just had a bad feeling so I pulled her out and got a taxi. In the taxi I realized I didn’t have enough money to get us home so I came here. The party is a half mile up the street.”    
  
Now she looks worried and Steve can’t help but wrap his arms around her. He feels so proud of her, more than he can express in words, so he just tucks her in his arms and holds her tightly. “You could have called me, or Danno, ya know? But you did the right thing and I am so proud of you.”    
  
“Thanks, Uncle Steve,” she mumbles into his chest and he can tell she’s now crying. “I was just scared. I wasn’t thinking.”    
  
He can’t even imagine the fear she must have gone through, seeing her friend vulnerable and then taking on responsibility for her safely is a lot to handle, especially for someone her age.    
  
“Do you have her parents information?”   
  
Grace shakes her head no.    
  
“What about the address to the party? We can’t let anyone else get hurt, I’ll call Duke and have someone stop by and get everyone home safely.”    
  
Grace gives him the information and Steve sends both the girls off to the spare bedroom to get some sleep. Once he’s off the phone with Duke, he calls Danny.    
  
“Someone better have gotten murdered for you to call me at two in the morning, Steven.”    
  
“Grace is here.”   
  
“What?” There’s nothing but deep concern in his voice and Steve can tell he’s getting out of bed.    
  
“Don’t freak,” he says quickly. “Long story short, Grace was at a sleepover party. Some older boys crashed and spiked the punch. Grace did not, and I repeat, did not have any but her friend did and she brought her here to make sure she was safe.”    
  
“Did you call HPD?”    
  
“Yes.”    
  
“I’m coming over now to get her,” Danny mumbles, and then more to himself than Steve, “I told Rachel letting her go to that party was a bad idea.”    
  
“Both Grace and Nicole are asleep, Danno. Yeah, you can come but it’ll be almost 2:30 before you get here. Just let them sleep. Do you have Nicole’s parent’s number? I want to call them.”    
  
Danny sighs, and then Steve hears papers  ruffling around. Steve manages to grab a pen and paper before the number is rattled off to him.    
  
“I’m going to get some more sleep, then I’ll be over in the morning. Thanks, Steve, for taking care of them.”    
  
“Always,” And he means it with everything he has.    
  
When they hang up, Steve takes a moment to relish in the fact that Danny trusts him with Grace like this. It shouldn’t be too much of a surprise. Danny has trusted Steve with his kids a hundred times but he’s always come running himself whenever he could. But now, he’s stepping back and letting Steve take point even though Danny could very easily take over. The feeling of happiness that blooms in his chest doesn’t come as a surprise, nor does the sudden realization that Steve wants to take care of it. On some level, he feels it is his responsibility to take care of Grace as much as it is Danny’s.    
  
After a moment, he sits down and dials the number for Nicole’s dad, hoping he wasn’t about to get an earful.    
  
...   
  
Danny let himself in the McGarrett home just before seven in the morning. Steve had sent him a quick text to let him know Nicole’s parents were coming to get her the next morning around that time and Danny wanted to be there in case they wanted to speak to someone they knew. 

  
Steve is making breakfast for the girls when he gets there. He stands in the doorway for a moment, watching Steve expertly move around the kitchen. When he looks up, his eyes light up when they meet Danny’s.    
  
“Just in time for some pancakes, Danno.”    
  
Grace immediately looks over and takes off to hug him. He hugs her a little tighter than normal and Steve pretends not to notice as he slips Nicole her breakfast. Nicole looks okay, as okay as a fifteen year old with her first hangover can look. She would probably still be sleeping, if she hadn’t woken up to be sick an hour before.    
  
“Hi, Nicole,” Danny says, eyeing her slightly. She does look okay and Danny takes his plate of pancakes gratefully. Steve serves himself last and together the four eat silently. “If you’re done, girls, why don’t you go watch some TV while Steve and I talk.”    
  
“Your parents should be here soon, Nicole.” Steve says and Nicole nods, meekly.    
  
When the girls are gone, Danny looks at Steve like he isn’t sure what to say. “Well, obviously I need to thank you, again, for this. This is above and beyond and I owe you. Seriously.”    
  
Steve shakes his head, but he’s smiling with pride. Danny can’t help but notice it. “Nah, man. We’re good. You know the kids mean everything to me.”    
  
Danny just stares at him a moment. When he opens his mouth to speak, the doorbell rings. “Must be them,” he says instead.    
  
Steve goes and opens the door, inviting the couple there into his room immediately. “Hi, I’m Steve McGarrett. Obviously I think you know Danno.” Danny rolls his eyes at the use of his nickname to Nicole’s parents but says nothing.    
  
“Yes, thank you for calling us,” Nicole’s father shakes his hand, then Danny’s.    
  
“How is she?”    
  
“As well as to be expected. She did get sick this morning but not terribly. She ate a little bit as well. She probably needs to sleep a little longer and she’ll be okay. As I said last night, I did get a buddy from HPD to go over. He called me to let me know everyone was safe but I haven’t heard anything about any charges to be brought to the older boys yet. I can give you his card if you want.”    
  
As he is speaking, Danny calls for the girls to come downstairs.    
  
Nicole’s mom hugs her, then Grace. “Thank you for getting her out of there. You’re amazing.”    
  
Grace blushes but nods her head slightly. “It was no problem.”    
  
Nicole is standing between her parents, both of them just looking happy to have their daughter safe with them. As they’re walking out the door, Nicole’s father turns back and says, “Grace is so lucky to have such good fathers. I don’t know about any parties anytime soon but time with Grace is always welcome.”    
  
And then they’re gone before either can say anything. Grace doesn’t even react. She just turns back around and heads back up the stairs. “I’m going back to my room,” she yawns and disappears around the corner.    
  
Steve thinks he should say something but Danny mentions wanting coffee and walks past, casually talking about the case they’re wrapping up. He can’t help but wonder if he imagined it all, but says nothing in favor of coffee and Danny’s company.    
  
...   
  
Steve is racing through the aisles of the grocery store, trying to gather what he needs quickly. He’s already running late and he’s promised Charlie he would help make the cookies for his school bookaton function. Danny is going to have his head if he has Charlie up past 9:30 again.    
  
He’s looking for the correct decorating tool they need for the design Charlie has his heart set on when he picks up the presence of the two females behind him. He recognizes them instantly as teachers at Charlie’s school, one of them is even in charge of the bookathon. He ignores them in favor to keep looking. He’s never been a baker; the only person in his family that is is Danno so he’s not too confident in what he’s doing. Despite his effort, he can’t help but hear them.    
  
“This is so stressful. I did not realize it was going to be this hard.”    
  
The older teacher smiled, “You get better as time goes on, dear, promise. Next year it will be easier. This is such an amazing event you’re putting on for the kids. They’re all so excited and to be excited to read is a wonderful thing.”    
  
“You’re telling me. I just didn’t imagine it being this much work to please a bunch of grade kids.”    
  
“At least you have some lovely volunteer parents making treats for the cafe. That will save you time and money.”    
  
“Yeah, thank goodness. Looks like Mr. McGarrett is getting a bit of a late start, eh?”    
  
He picks up her teasing tone first, his name second. He finds the tool he needs, slips it into his cart before turning and smiling at them. “Hello, having a good evening?”    
  
“Yes, yes, thank you.”    
  
They both look at him and smile. “Helping Charlie?”    
  
Steve is surprised they remember him. He picks Charlie up on occasion. He even brought him to school the one time Danny was sick and Rachel was out of town with Stan. Come to think of it he did go to parent-teacher conferences with Danny earlier this year...and the last five or so for Grace...   
  
“Yes, Charlie is insisting on a military design for the cookies, so Danno left it up to me.”    
  
“Will you be there tomorrow to serve them?”    
  
“Uh, yeah. We’re taking the day off to go.” Steve had put both their requests in the second Charlie showed him the bookathon’s announcement.    
  
“Oh, that’s great,” she laughs, “we need more dads. You and Danny will be the only two there.”    
  
Steve smiles, unable to bring himself to correct her. He likes being the kid’s dad. It means more to him than he can probably explain. “We’re happy to be of service.”    
  
He says his goodbyes and rushes out of the store, decorating tool in hand. Danny is beside himself when he gets there but stops his ranting when he sees the grin on Steve’s face.    
  
“I’m just happy to be here,” is all he says when questioned. Danny doesn’t say anything else, not even when Charlie gets to bed ten minutes to ten.    
  
...    
  
Steve is at his father’s old desk organizing bills and paperwork when he hears Grace groan in frustration from her room upstairs. He spares a glance to the top of the stairs just as she makes her way down but goes back to organizing before she reaches the third step.    
  
Danno is with Charlie in the backyard. He can see them both from where he’s sitting. In his mind he’s imagining Grace walking past him for the sliding door to go bother Danny with whatever her current issue is. When that doesn’t happen, he looks to his side and is surprised to see Grace standing there.    
  
She giving him puppy dog eyes. He is doomed.    
  
“Whatcha need, Gracie?”    
  
“Mom says I have to ask for permission to go to the Bebe Rexha concert on Saturday.”    
  
Steve processes the words carefully and then goes back to the papers in front of him. Danny is going to kill him if they aren’t all done by the time he brings Charlie in. His mind is running a mile a minute, trying to figure out the solution to her problem. He’s not completely sure what the problem is, though. 

  
“Do you want help asking Danno?”    
  
Grace rolls her eyes, “no, Steve, I’m asking you if I can go. Mom said I had to get permission from you two.”    
  
Steve has to stop again to think about what she said and what it implies. He opens his mouth to question it and instead asks, “why me?”    
  
Grace smiles, “Cause you’re the fun parent. Please can I go. I’m not going alone. Amanda, Megan, and Fiona are coming to and Amanda’s mom will be there the whole time.”

The words tumble out of her mouth quickly and steamroll him into the ground. He pauses another moment, then smiles, because god damnit he can’t help it. “I think I’ll need to talk to Danno first but I don’t see any reason you can’t go. Let me talk with your dad, though, okay?”    
  
“Thank you, thank you!” She hugs him tightly before running up the stairs back to her room. Just as she’s out of sight, Steve hears Charlie and Danny renter the home and close the sliding door behind them. 

“Go get washed up for dinner,” Danny tells Charlie before turning towards him. “And you. Did I not tell you to organize this desk?” There’s a teasing edge to his voice, a small smirk on his face. Steve starts to answer him, he did organize it, but when he turns to look at the desk, he sees it’s actually messier than when he started.

He grins at Danny, who grins back. “You’re making dinner.”

They start into the kitchen together. Steve goes for the food and Danny starts flipping through the mail. It’s something Steve has seen the shorter man do a thousand times but somehow it seems more domestic today.

“Hey, so, listen,” he starts because he told Grace he would talk to Danno and there’s no going back on it. Better get it done before they sit down together for dinner. “Grace wants to go to a concert on Saturday but I guess Rachel told her she needed to ask us.”

He’s not sure why he says it like that. He could have worded it a dozen different ways that wouldn’t have implied anything. But Steve needs it implied, he thinks. To see how Danny reacts. What he says.

“Did Grace ask you?” Tone curious, not angry.

”Yeah.”

“Did she say who’s going?”

“Um, yeah. Amanda and her mom. Megan and Fiona.” He waits a beat, then asks. “Haven’t we met Amanda’s mom before?” 

”Yeah.”

There’s a slight edge in Danny’s voice now and Steve thinks he’s gone too far but decides to push more if only because he’s Steve and that’s what he does. “Did we like her?”

“I thought you liked her very much.”

There’s definitely an angry note in Danny’s voice now. Steve turns to him for the first time since he brought up the concert. “What do you mean?”

“You flirted with her the whole time,” Danny barks back, annoyed. At Steve’s confused look, he rolls his eyes and says, “dark blonde hair, green eyes, about my height. Pretty. Wore a black dress last time.”

The bookathon! Steve remembers now.

“It wasn’t like that, Danno.” It hadn’t been. He had just wanted the other parents to like him. He wanted to fit in like a parent, too.

“Could have fooled me…”

Instead of commenting on it, Steve tries to move on. “Why did Rachel tell Grace to get permission from us?”

Danny seems to consider this, forgetting his earlier annoyance for a moment. “Probably because she’s here this weekend.” 

“Grace says I’m the fun parent.”

Danny snorts. “Yeah, I can see that. You probably let her get away with more stuff than Rachel and I combined. She gives you puppy dog eyes and you’re done.”

Steve refuses to admit that this, in fact, is true. 

“Did you tell her she could go, by the way?”

“I told her I needed to speak to you but I didn’t see why she couldn’t go. I mean, Danny, it’s Saturday. An adult chaperone. Gracie’s grades are amazing, she’s been helpful with Charlie and hasn’t been in any trouble since I don’t know when.”

Danny seems to consider it a moment, then nods. “Yeah, babe. Sounds good to me.”

And now Steve is just fucking confused.

“Are you aware that people think that I’m their dad? That I’m Charlie and Grace’s dad,” he asks suddenly, then begins to explain at Danny’s blank stare. “Not that they think I’m you or anything but that people think we’re together?” At some point during his rant, he’s set the knife down he was chopping the vegetables with and turned completely towards the blond.

“I knew that.”

Their both silent for several moments before Steve speaks again. “That doesn’t bother you? Why haven’t you said anything?”

Danny sits on Steve’s counter and looks at him like they’re about to have a conversation that he really doesn’t want to have. Steve almost tells him to forget it but Danny speaks before he can. “I just thought you not saying anything was your subtle way of letting me know you weren’t interested.”

“Interested? Danny, are you interested?”

There must be something in Steve's voice because Danny basically snaps. “Fuck, Steve, yes I’m interested. You couldn’t tell? I stick around, I asked you to go into business with me, I left the business with YOU, and I let you be a father to my children. You think that just happens?”

No. No, Steve does not think it just happens. Which is why he’s been so confused today. Why he’s been so confused for months, ever since he noticed people referring him as ‘dad’.

“I’m perfectly happy with you being Uncle Steve if that’s what you want, babe. You mean a lot to them and I don’t want you to run away from that.”

Steve surges forward before he can think about it. Danny is still sitting on his counter, mail next to his leg sorted the way Steve likes to go through it. “You and the kids mean more to me than anything. I’m proud to be their Uncle.” He wraps his hands around Danny’s face and pulls him close until their lips are brushing softly, “I’d love to be their dad.”

Danny kisses him, all tongue and teeth and yanks on Steve’s shirt until he nearly loses his balance and has to grip Danny’s hips to steady himself.

When Steve pulls away, he grabs his cell phone from his back pocket, ignoring the almost offended look on Danny’s face.

“What are you doing?”

“Ordering pizza.”

“Why?”

Steve finishes on the pizza delivery app before sliding his phone back into his pocket. “I don’t wanna stop doing this.”

He kisses him again, gets his hands under his ass and squeezes hard. He pulls him right off the counter and into his arms.

Steve pulls back for just a moment, “Charlie has a field trip next month.”

Danny nods his head and kisses him again.

Steve pulls away again, “and we’ll have to talk to Amanda’s mom for details.”

“Yeah,” Danny mumbles against his lips, pulling him in and gently moving him towards the stairs. They start making their way up them and Steve opens his mouth again to speak.

“Okay, listen, I find your enthusiasm over this very sexy but maybe you could do it later?”

Steve nods his head, then knocks on Grace’s door where he knows Charlie is as well. “Kids we ordered pizza. It should be about thirty minutes.”

Danny grins, says, “We have thirty minutes,” and pushes Steve through the bedroom door.


End file.
